parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Demographics
Population The Population of the Empire is made up of a diverse mix of people. However, due to the law no one is allowed to associate themselves as anything other than Parakkan. However, it is estimated that the Parakkan population is made up of 30% White, 65% Asian, 2% Black and 3% are a mix of other authenticities. The majority of the population is loyal to the Emperor. However, in recent years there has been a strong shift in attitudes regarding the debate over weather the Empire should be a Republic or not; to the point that in the last election the Republic Party won 36 seats in the first election. The highest number of seats in an election they have ever won. Language The official languages of The Empire are Parakkan and English. 90.3% of the population speaks both Parakkan and English, while the remaining 9.7% speaks either one of the two official languages or neither. Through the language politics of The Empire, the various languages of former nations that have been absorbed into the Empire have been nearly entirely eliminated. Religion The Empire has Three main religions, Jediism, Christianity and Taoism. Currently Jediism is regarded as the biggest religion in the Empire after fighting for it to be classed as a religion for the past 30 years. There are several other smaller relgions in the Empire. Additional to this information. The Religion of Rotia has been recognised as the forth main religion within the Empire. Being particularly prominent in the Colonies and Commonwealth. Jediism Jediism main believe is:- In the Force, and in the inherent worth of all life within it. In the sanctity of the human person. We oppose the use of torture and cruel or unusual punishment, including the death penalty. In a society governed by laws grounded in reason and compassion, not in fear or prejudice. In a society that does not discriminate on the basis of sexual orientation or circumstances of birth such as gender, ethnicity and national origin. In the ethic of reciprocity, and how moral concepts are not absolute but vary by culture, religion, and over time. In the positive influence of spiritual growth and awareness on society. In the importance of freedom of conscience and self-determination within religious, political and other structures. In the separation of religion and government and the freedoms of speech, association, and expression. The Jedi Order is lead by Grand Master Joshua Fidler. Christianity Christianity main believe is:- Christians believe that Jesus Christ is the anointed saviour of the world and that his presence on earth was the fulfilment of the prophesies made in the Old Testament about the Messiah who was to come and save humanity from their sins. This was achieved for Christians, by the death and resurrection of Jesus Christ, whereby he defeated Satan and paid the price for all the sin in the world. The consequence of this is that anyone who accepts this belief is given eternal life and freedom from sin. Christians hold that Jesus will return on Judgment Day to fulfil the rest of the Old Testament prophesies, to judge the living and the dead and establish God’s kingdom in the new creation. According to the Gospels, Jesus was conceived by the Holy Spirit and born to the Virgin Mary in Bethlehem. Not much is said about Jesus’ childhood, but his last years on earth were heavily documented in the Gospels. Christians consider Jesus’ death, resurrection and ascension to be the most important doctrines in their faith. This is because Jesus shows his omnipotence over death and ultimately is the most convincing evidence for Christians that he is fully God. The Bible itself is not debated within Christianity, only its interpretation. Many believe that it was intended only to be read as a story book, full of myths and moral messages. Others contend that the whole Bible is supposed to be read literally and then there are those who read the different types of books in the Bible differently, for example the Psalms as illustrative poems and the Gospels as facts. Although Christianity is a monotheistic religion, Christians also believe that Jesus was God’s Son and that He, and the Holy Spirit, are both also fully God, as well as being separate entities entirely. This is a concept many find hard to grasp, and some Christians choose not to accept, but the majority of Christians see it as an essential part of their faith. The Bible does not specifically refer to the Trinity, but it is a common doctrine and is included in the Nicene Creed which serves to outline the core beliefs of Christianity. The Christian Church is lead by Archbishop Ryan Benson Taoism Taoism main believe is:- Taoism is an ancient tradition of philosophy and religious belief that is deeply rooted in Chinese customs and worldview. Taoism is also referred to as Daoism, which is a more accurate way of representing in English the sound of the Chinese word. Taoism is about the Tao. This is usually translated as the Way. But it's hard to say exactly what this means. The Tao is the ultimate creative principle of the universe. All things are unified and connected in the Tao. Leader of the Taoism Religion is Great Master Jin Ning Race The Empire has a strict policy in regards to Racial differences and identification. That Policy was imposed 800 years ago that made it illegal to identify yourself as anything other than Parakkan, irrespective of your ethnic background, skim colour or religious believes. Largest Cities Important Notes - * Population Figures where based on 2010 data * Gar Jenna is Capital of the Empire and is where the Solar Alliance Building is located * Gar Jenna is where the Eternal Council is located * Sao Paolo is wear the Parakkan Central Bank is located * Honolulu is where the Pacific Trading Centre is located * Maracaibo is where the Senate is located to and is designated the Second Capital Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information